


Strafarbeit

by cricri



Category: Tatort
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Male Friendship, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tempus fugit *<br/>(Das 4. Türchen des Tatort-Adventskalenders 2013)</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/103481.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Strafarbeit

**Author's Note:**

> >> [Adventskalender 2013: alle 24 Türchen](http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/101026.html)

~*~*~*~

„Boerne …“

„Einen Moment noch!“

Thiel unterdrückte ein gereiztes Seufzen. Schlimm genug, daß Frau Klemm Boerne und ihn dazu verdonnert hatte, am Vorbereitungskomitee für die diesjährige Weihnachtsfeier mitzuwirken. Jetzt würden sie auch noch zu spät kommen, und er wußte, was das für Folgen haben konnte – er war schon mehr als einmal in Abwesenheit in ein unliebsames Amt gewählt worden. Wer sich nicht wehren konnte, der war dran, so sah’s nämlich mal aus.

Er warf einen ungeduldigen Blick ins Bad, wo Boerne immer noch vorm Spiegel stand.

„Jetzt kommen Sie schon endlich! Davon, daß Sie die Haare hin- und herkämmen, werden die auch nicht mehr!“

Boerne warf ihm im Spiegel einen derartig bösen Blick zu, daß er unwillkürlich zurückwich. Das hätte er jetzt vielleicht lieber doch nicht –

„Dafür, daß _Sie_ einen Jahresring nach dem anderen zulegen, nehmen Sie den Mund ziemlich voll!“

Autsch. Das hatte gesessen, auch wenn er es ungern zugab. Thiel sah betrübt an sich hinunter. Er war eben auch keine vierzig mehr, ein Thema, über das nachzudenken er normalerweise vermied, weil es ihn nur deprimierte.

Boerne räusperte sich. Als Thiel wieder aufsah, hatte er den Kamm beiseite gelegt und wirkte fast ein wenig schuldbewußt. „Immerhin läßt sich daran etwas ändern. Daran wohl tatsächlich nicht mehr.“ Boerne fuhr sich sichtlich betrübt mit einer Hand durch die Haare, die in der Tat in den letzten Jahren ziemlich dünn geworden waren.

Thiel seufzte und gab den Versuch auf, den Bauch einzuziehen. „Naja. Theoretisch. Praktisch auch eher nicht.“ Wenn sie jetzt schon mal bei der ungeschminkten Wahrheit waren.

„Denken Sie?“ Mit einem Mal stahl sich ein Grinsen auf Boernes Gesicht. „Ich könnte Sie ja mal zum Joggen mitnehmen, und -“

„Pfff …“ Bei aller Liebe, das ging zu weit. Dann lieber ein paar Kilo zuviel auf den Hüften. Außerdem drohte Gefahr in Form von allerlei Posten bei der diesjährigen Weihnachtsfeier, weshalb er demonstrativ auf seine Armbanduhr tippte. „Wir kommen zu spät, Boerne! Haben Sie vergessen, was das letzte Mal passiert ist, als wir zu spät gekommen sind?“

„Wo Sie recht haben …“ Boerne schnappte sich seinen Mantel und schob ihn hastig mit einer Hand aus der Tür. „Aber wissen Sie was?“

„Was?“

„Ein Gutes hat die Sache wenigstens …“, die Tür fiel hinter Ihnen ins Schloß, „… in diesem Jahr wird Ihnen das Weihnachtsmannkostüm schon viel besser passen!“

~*~ Fin ~*~

**Author's Note:**

> * Wikipedia hat mich gerade noch darüber informiert, daß die vollständige Redewendung _tempus fugit - amor manet_ heißt. _Die Zeit vergeht - die Liebe bleibt_ – wie passend ;)


End file.
